


Nightmares and Miracles

by clare009



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clare009/pseuds/clare009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby still has nightmares about her husband, but now, in her dreams, he wears a different face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares and Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at fic for this show.

It was only when the nightmare returned that Abby Griffin realised she hadn't had it since they'd been on the ground. As she woke, gasping for air and sweating despite the chill in the middle of the night, she tried to banish the remnants from her mind. 

Flashes always stayed with her, however. Her hand reaching for the airlock release. Her husband's eyes wide and accusing, his head shaking in a silent 'no' as her heart hardened. The way his body was sucked backwards and out into the void, and then he was gone. Just like that. 

But as Abby forced her heart rate to slow, she was jolted by another stark realization. This time, it wasn't her husband that she had floated--it was Marcus Kane.

She ran into Marcus later that morning, when the sun had crawled it's way up a quarter of the sky. He'd had to put his hand out to stop her as she was so focused on her current task, she'd been hurrying across the camp with her eyes firmly on the ground, not paying attention to what was around her. 

"Chancellor--what's the rush?" 

She stopped and blinked up at Marcus. He always seemed to loom over her, but his eyes were crinkled in amusement. The crow's feet in the corners of his eyes softened the angles of his face. Abby felt her stomach drop as she recalled the dream.

"Bellamy and his team just brought in a cache of medical supplies from Mount Weather. I need to make sure the inventory is done correctly."

Marcus held up his hand. "It's all taken care of. I told them to store the supplies in Medical for now, and Jackson's going to be in charge of taking stock. I'm sure he's competent."

Abby chewed on her lip, feeling like the wind had been taken out of her sails. "Of course. More than."

This time, Marcus actually smiled, and she was damned her stomach didn't flip over. "Well then, I suppose that means you are without anything to do for the meantime."

"I'm sure I can find something to occupy my time with," she said, hands on her hips. 

He put his hand on the small of her back, angling her towards the gate, then leaned down to speak into her ear. "Why don't you come with me instead?"

Her instinct was to shake her head and run as far in the opposite direction as she could, find somewhere where she could hide from this, whatever this was, but instead, she uttered a meek, "okay," and let Marcus steer her out the front gate. 

They walked in silence through the tall grasses, and then through the trees of the forrest. They walked side by side, hands brushing against each other every so often. Abby noticed they were walking in step, despite their differences in size. It was as if Marcus was shortening his stride so that she didn't feel like she had to jog to keep up. She wasn't sure if it was even a conscious thing. 

"How much further?" she said as her knee started to ache. The wound inflicted by the mountain men wasn't completely healed. 

He shot her a look of concern. "We're almost there. Are you okay?" 

She grimaced as she stepped wrong and her knee torqued. "I'll be fine," she panted as pain and heat radiated from her knee.

"I don't think so." Marcus stepped towards her and lifted her up off the ground as if she weighed nothing. Suddenly, she found herself wrapping her arms around his neck as he carried her forward.

"Put me down, Kane." 

"I have a sacred duty to protect the Chancellor. Can't have you walking the rest of the way on a gimp leg."

"I'm not the only one with a gimp leg, you idiot."

All he did was heft her up more securely in his arms and chuckle at her.

He carried her through the thinning trees and up and around a rocky outcrop until the scene before them spread into a wide vista. Marcus set her down and Abby gaped at the sight before her. 

They were on the edge of a cliff, and the world seemed to drop away almost beneath their feet, and then stretch out as far as the eye could see. The horizon must have been kilometers away, but what she could make out of the edge seemed almost crater like. The miracle was that everything was covered in green. Who would have thought a forest would spring from ground zero? 

"How is it possible?"

"Mother Earth heals herself."

"It's… Beautiful."

"Yes."

Abby turned to Marcus, the ache in her knee forgotten. "Thank you. For showing me."

He nodded. "Good can still come out of what was bad."

She cocked her head to the side. "You've changed, Marcus."

The corner of his mouth curled up in a self-deprecating smile, and he dropped his eyes away from her. "I want to. I want to do good in this world. For our people… For you."

When his eyes met hers, she was stunned by the force of feeling his expression contained. She felt her cheeks begin to burn. "Marcus, I'm scared."

"So am I."

She shook her head. "You don't understand. I don't think I could… I don't think I could bear to lose you, too. I've lost so much." It took all of her will to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill. She was Abby Griffin, for god's sake, she was the strong one. She didn't cry. 

"Hey. Hey." He cupped her cheek, his hand surprisingly gentle for a soldier. "I'm not going anywhere."

Abby screwed her eyes shut. She leaned into the warmth of his hand. She wanted to believe him. So much. "Marcus…"

"Look at me." She opened her eyes and saw him smiling at her. "There are no promises that I can give you, except for this: whatever happens, whatever we have to face, we'll do it together, and I will always, always love you. You have my word. Do you understand?"

She nodded, unable to risk putting voice to what she was feeling. It didn't matter, though. Marcus understood her. He always had, even before. He brushed her cheek with his thumb and leaned down to press his lips to hers in a kiss. 

When they parted, Abby felt as if gravity had been shut off. 

"I, um, took the liberty of packing a lunch for us. If I know you, you probably skipped breakfast. It's nothing special--some dried meat and rations. Oh, and, some of those cherries that Lincoln said were good to eat. Haven't tried them yet, but--"

"Marcus--are you blushing?" Abby grinned with the discovery. 

"No, I mean--"

"Yes, you are. And you were rambling. Is this supposed to be… a date?" 

His face grew more scarlet as he shook his head. Abby laughed, feeling suddenly as if the promise of healing wasn't just for the planet, it was for them, too. She wrapped her arms around Marcus' neck and kissed him soundly.


End file.
